Memories
by Mischiefer
Summary: Ten years ago Zoro and Sanji lived completely different lives than the one they share now. The swordsman Roronoa Zoro looks back on all the moments they shared and the joyfull memories and the heartbreaking ones. This story contains Yaoi, manxman, slight mpreg, fluff, angst, will contain smut. The actual fic is better than this summary :D Oh, and ZoSan *NO SHIT*
1. Failed Cooking

_"__You IDIOT! Are you trying to poison us all?! I can't even-"  
The green haired swordsman sighed as Sanji went on and on about how he'd messed up in the kitchen. Sure, there were a few spots here and there, "The whole kitchen is a disaster!" and maybe a few crumbles on the floor, "I'll have to mop the floor at least THREE times before everything goes away!" and a barely noticeable stench, "My kitchen should NOT smell of burnt food!" but nothing more._

_Zoro groaned and sent the cook a frown, effectively making the man shut up though glaring at him like he was planning murder on him, "I tried to make something for you and Tori." he defended and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. The blonde stopped and blinked. he simply stared at the swordsman before narrowing his eyes, "Anyway. Didn't I tell you to not ever go near my kitche-" he was cut off by Zoro, "OUR kitchen." he corrected and rolled his eyes. Sanji frowned and waved his hand dismissively, "My kitchen. We don't say our swords ,do we now?" Zoro growled and stroked over his katana protectively, "That's a completely different case, Idi-" he started but stopped once he heard crying from the room beside the kitchen. Both men glanced over at the room and first to break out of the trance was Sanji. He quickly hurried to the room to stop the crying from their almost new-born son._

The room was cold so Zoro could understand why the baby was crying. Even so, he was the child of two very strong pirates...Zoro shrugged, he was still just a mere baby.  
His blonde boyfriend stood with the baby in his arms and rocked it back and forth, saying soothing things to make him stop crying. Zoro came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the chef's waist, his chin resting on said man's shoulder, "Why would you cook for him anyway? He's a few months old." Sanji asked, his expression slightly confused yet a very content one. He always seemed happy when Tori was in his arms, "I just thought it'd be a nice gesture." Zoro shrugged and placed a kiss to Sanji's chin. They stayed silent for a minute or so to let Santori slowly calm down. The one to break the comfertable silence was the swordsman,"He's quite loud. Probably got that after you." Zoro smirked and kissed Sanji's shoulder while the man in his arms flushed and would kick his stupid marimo boyfriend if he didn't have a child, his child, in his arms, "Bah, at least Santori will be as handsome as his father." the blonde said almost triumphantly which only made Zoro grin, "Why thank you." his grinned widened when Sanji frowned, "I meant me, you imbecile!" the slightly younger man growled and Zoro nibbled his neck playfully, "I thought you were the mother."  
And with that Santori was very very carefully put down in his crib before a loud thud was heard. That tell-tale thud was the one heard when Sanji kicked Zoro into the wall and the argument started between the two. Strange as it might be, Santori slept through the whole disagreement.

* * *

Zoro sighed softly as he sat in his very comfortable chair, feet on the table and a very pleasant feeling of both tranquility and nostalgia surging through him. A small smile tugged his lips.  
So much had changed since then, "Damn..." he muttered to himself and glanced over to the kitchen where a seven year old Santori and his, dare he say, wife were cooking together. Sure, he let the damn chef teach their son to cook and bake and everything in between. 'As long as he learn Santoryuu.' was all Zoro had said in response.  
The green-haired swordsman rested his palm against his forehead as he slowly closed his deep green eyes. He felt very old as he thought back about these things. His son was freaking seven years old. He was married to the person he had loathed the most only 12 years ago.  
He opened his eyes again and glanced over at his family. He could spot Tori smiling brightly, some dough on his chin while Sanji was grinning brightly while wiping off the dough on the still young boy's chin with a decorated napkin Sanji had kept since their wedding day. A thin yet noticeable smile tugged the swordsmans lips and he closed his eyes, yawning; Yep, this was definitely the perfect life.

* * *

So, this story will contain one flashback for each chapter. And that about Zoro's eye/eyesight...magically fixed.

I might add some smut but there will definitely be arguing and fluff :3 please R&R :3 Sorry if this sucks but it's my first ZoSan fanfic. I'm trying to not make them OCC but I just imagine Zoro a tad bit more calm when he'd almost 30 years old. In the flashbacks he'll be his old self! :D And they might be a little more loving and bla bla bla in the 'now' parts. Heh. Hope you guys like it!

~Mischiefer


	2. Drawing

This morning Zoro had woken up to theatrical sobbing from the bathroom Sanji and he shared. The man groaned and sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes and sending a worn-out glance towards the bathroom. When the sobbing didn't stop he sighed in annoyance and walked in to the bathroom. There was Sanji, eyes blurred with tears and bottom lip trembling. The rest of his features were hidden as Sanji tapped a drenched cloth over various spots on his face. Zoro narrowed his eyes and his expression turned to one of unease and concern, "Oi, Sanji." He said in a very tender tone, apart from the tenor he typically voiced. Sanji froze and stared at the swordsman through the reflection in the mirror, "Don't look, you bastard!" he yelled and hid his face behind the cloth.  
"What-…" Zoro rubbed his forehead and groaned yet again. With light steps he walked over to his spouse and rubbed his neck affectionately, "What the hell happened?" He asked and Sanji gripped the cloth tighter, "…I look disgusting." He whispered in an almost incoherent voice which made the 'moss head' frown. He grabbed the cloth in a somewhat forceful grip and tore it away from the poor cook's face. Sanji gasped and stared at Zoro through the mirror. Zoro seemed as shocked as his lover, "…What the hell..?" Zoro almost whispered. They were both silent for an immense amount of time. Suddenly, the swordsman started to chuckle. Sanji panicked and hit his dense husband's head, "That's not funny!" he shrieked while Zoro seemed to busy with glaring at the cook and rubbing over the sore spot on his head to really mind the volume in the cook's voice, "You do look pretty with those hearts on your cheeks and a unicorn on your forehead." Zoro grinned, knowing this was the work of their son and probably his babysitter Luffy. They'd both been drained of most strength after a night out and came home late. Luffy was still there, probably sleeping on the couch.

"And it's not like you'd hurt your own son." Zoro said. After Sanji said nothing for a few seconds Zoro glared harder than ever, "I wouldn't allow you." He growled and Sanji backed off, "Duh, of course I wouldn't! I was thinking about that menacing babysitter…" the blonde muttered and to that, Zoro grinned and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed for another day, "Won't stop you.

* * *

_Everything was perfect._

_The young swordsman Roronoa Zoro sat on the Thousand Sunny's deck, back resting against the railing and hands supporting the back of his head. For some reason, Zoro didn't mind the water splattering on his back and neither minded the fact the back of his shirt and head would soon be soaked._

_His eyes were lidded and he barely saw a thing. There wasn't much he needed to see anyway._

_Someone crouched in front of him and his eyes snapped open. His reflexes were quick if an enemy or Luffy trying to fuck with him but he was met by a bright blue orb that reminded him of the sea he'd grown very fond of._

_"Oi." He addressed the male that was just about sitting in his lap now. He pushed smoothly on the others torso, trying to shove him off, "Get off. Someone might see us." Zoro mumbled but his hands were slapped away from the cook's chest. His eyes narrowed and he frowned at his lover._

_The expression on the endowed cook's face made Zoro's fractious one slowly revolve into one of amusement. The swordsman roared with laughter as quickly as he saw the drawings on the blonde cook's face, "You should really grow a tiny moustache like that, shit cook!" Zoro grinned. He continued laughing for a good amount of time, this was just too priceless!_

_That was, until something rigid hit his cheek and he gasped in shock, "What the hell?! Why did you slap me?!" Zoro barked at Sanji who only glared back, "For laughing, you idiot! Do you have any idea who did this to my face? Oh god, I can't let Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan witness me like this!" the young cook strained but all he earned was a fist bumped firmly to his head, "Shut up!" For once, Sanji actually did shut up. He frowned though, "I have no idea who did this and frankly, I couldn't care less." Zoro stared at the fuming cook through narrowed eyes and looked very uninterested, "What else would one expect from an egoist like Zoro." Sanji mumbled and got up.  
The 'egoist' frowned and rose from the floor as well, though not as gracefully as Sanji had done it, "Oi, I'm not lying. I have no idea who did it." He frowned and Sanji huffed.  
He turned around but the cook froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't care less because you're sexy anyway. Even with such a…silly moustache and a very nice unibrow." Zoro almost choked out the words as he was on the verge of falling down on the floor, erupting fits of laughter and acting like he was out of control. Sanji glared harder and slapped his hand away, "Fucking Marimo!" he yelled and tramped towards the kitchen._

* * *

Zoro grinned as he thought at this. He knew it was Luffy that had been the culprit all those years ago. "Tori is definitely spending too much time with Luffy.." he muttered to himself as he pulled the white shirt over his head.

* * *

Ah, yay.


	3. Perfect Wedding?

A thin smile prided the tanned man's face and he closed his eyes for a moment. To simply feel the gusts of wind against his cheek, his whole body in fact, was so refreshing. He inhaled deeply, his head spinning because of the unsullied aroma. He felt so free, so liberate.

"Daad!"  
Zoro's eyes snapped open as he heard his son call out for him. He glanced around and quickly located his son who was waving his arms around like a tiny madman. The blonde boy ran up to his father and stared at him with huge yet dark navy eyes, "Something cut me! I mean, like a flower or something!" he stressed out, tears filling his eyes. The young boy's father raised his eyebrow and shrugged before picking the juvenile up, "Probably nothing. Let's just go inside." He said and the boy nodded quickly, resting his head on his father's strong shoulder.

"What the- What happened?!" As soon as the pair were inside, a worried older blonde rushed over to them and took the boy from the swordsman, "He says he cut himself on some kind of plant."  
Sanji looked at the sobbing boy and sighed, "Let's just get to cleaned up." He said and grinned, "You'll look like me after a fight with that cool band-aid on your knee..!" Sanji tried and the boy's eyes lit up, "Wow! Oh cool!" he almost yelled. He looked up to both his parents and resembling them was a huge thing for him.

Zoro sat down on the couch and glanced down on the ring on his ring finger. He took a deep breath as he remembered the day he'd married the cook, "Huh..." he huffed and rested his back against the couch.

* * *

_It was sure crowded today.  
The young swordsman glanced around their ship. There were a lot of folks there, more than usually, 'Nothing about this day is usual...' he thought to himself and shrugged.  
"Agh!" he moaned in soreness as he tried to adjust a bit. These suit pants he was wearing were too damn tight! And the fabric brushed over his recent wounds when he moved only as much as an inch._

_'Good thing I'm not the one walking up the aisle…' he thought and looked at the door. In there was his 'bride' and his heart started throbbing just thinking about it. In mere minutes he'd…be married. He glanced over at Robin who was holding his three year old son, Santori. The young boy was actually waving at Zoro, obviously wanting his daddy though seeming content in the dark-haired woman's lap._

_Soon music started to play and everyone went silent. The door slammed open which obtained Zoro's attention and he switched from talking to Usopp, who had offered to be their 'priest', and to the door. Out walked Zeff with his arm hooked with Sanji's. Zoro felt his heart rate once again increase as he saw the blush on the cook's face and how…stunning he looked. He wanted to slap himself for just thinking something so dull and humiliating but it was the truth; Sanji was stunning. It was like he was glowing.  
And it made Zoro secure about his decision, that is was indeed the right thing to have proposed to him._

_Tanned hand's were trembling as Sanji soon was by his side and seemed even more anxious than he was.  
Zoro quickly glanced over at Sanji. The blonde was biting his bottom lip gently and his cheeks were stained light red. That was the colour his cheek's acquired when he was in reality blissful but was too self-conscious to ever tell. Zoro knew that if he said anything wrong the cook would defiantly kick him off the ship, wedding or not. _

_"Ahem!" Usopp's loud voice interrupted the swordsman's thoughts and he frowned, a reaction he'd just get from living with this lying man for a few years, "We're gathered here today at the Sunny to join these two people in marriage." Usopp said with a smirk, "Which is really weird considering they seemed to hate each othe-" If Sanji hadn't kicked Usopp there, Zoro would have. Usopp rubbed over his gut after getting up from the ground, seemingly in pain, "Uh yeah…Yeah! Gathered to join Zoro-" he gestured towards Zoro, "And Sanji-" he gestured towards Sanji, "On this lovely autumn day." _

_The rest of the ceremony went well. They'd said their vows, exchanged a few vile glares (which in their unique language were gazes full of love), the rings and the last few sentences went perfect, "Then only one thing remains!" Usopp said, "Sanji, do you promise to stay by Roronoa Zoro's side, in sickness and health, until you die?" Sanji took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes." He said, "Do you take Roronoa Zoro as your husband?" Usopp asked and Sanji glanced over at Zoro. Zoro almost looked nervous but hid it under a frown, "…I do." He muttered and Usopp began speaking again. Zoro quickly glanced around the crowd. He recognized some of the workers from the Baratie. Some of them were even crying.  
He saw Johnny and Yosaku as well, the latter crying while Johnny seemed to just pat his shoulder, saying something like, "Aniki….Aniki…Is so awesome." There were loads of other people there as well. Luffy was there with Nami (They'd actually gotten together.), Franky sat beside Robin who still had the eccentric Santori in her lap. Brook, Chopper and yes, Usopp had made it. A few from the whitebeard crew were there such as Ace and his partner Marco._

_In a matter of seconds, Zoro was on the ground, groaning in pain. He quickly sat up and glared at the blonde above him, "Oi, what was that for?!" he yelled and Sanji stared at him, "Were you even listening?! Answer the damn question!" Sanji yelled and Zoro snorted. He quickly got up and brushed himself off, "What question?" Everyone sighed, "Will you take Sanji as your other half?" Usopp asked in the calmest voice he could manage. Zoro blinked before nodding, "…Yeah, sure." He said and Sanji glared and he swallowed, "Mean, yes. Yes I do." Zoro said calmly and both Usopp and Sanji seemed pleased, "I then pronounce you husband and…err, wife-husband!" Sanji was about to kick Usopp off the ship for even mentioning anything about him being like a woman but was interrupted as Zoro grabbed his waist and pressed their lips together in a sealing kiss._

* * *

Zoro stared at the golden ring as it truly brought back some good memories. A thin smile prided his face as he leaned back and gently touched his lower lip with two fingers, remembering the kiss he'd shared with Sanji to seal of their marriage.

When he saw Sanji and his son stride into the room he hurriedly drew his hand away. Santori ran over to show off his cool band-aid with pirates on it before running of to play or train or whatever that boy was doing.

The blonde eyed his husband who was glancing down at the ring on his own finger. Sanji sighed, "Idiot Marimo." He muttered before leaning down and grabbing the collar of Zoro's shirt, locking lips with the stunned green-haired male.

* * *

**Chapter 3 woo.**

**Next one will be where Zoro thinks back on their honey moon...hurrhurr ;)**  
**Will contain smut, most definantely. Bare with it.**

**R&R :3**

**~Mischiefer**


End file.
